Legendarification Forum
This is a forum where you can give non-legendary monsters legendary stats, elements, abilities, and moves (i.e. making common monsters into legendary ones). This is NOT a forum for: * Making new monsters, you can do so here * Improving actual monsters, do that here You can make them OP, just don't make them any more busted than monsters that already exist. That's what the OP Forum is for. Sir Francis Rock (Enypiast) (WIP) Half robot, half rock. Sir Francis Rock was designed by engineers as a durable robot worker for factories, but when Privateer Morgan saw him, he knew he had more potential and bought him as the last line of defense for the crew. Role: Attacker Default Skills Happy On A Ship : 20 Physical damage, 15s, 0 CD Mopping The Floors : 20 Earth damage, 15s, 0 CD Skills Group 1 Prepare Defenses : Ally NER + 50% Shield, 5s, 1 CD Almighty Rock : 55 Earth dmg + 50% Stun + 50% Daze, 5s, 0 CD Robotic Arm : 70 Metal dmg, 0s, 0 CD Skills Group 2 Wrecking Crew : Team NER + 50% Shield, 13s, 2 CD Rock Hard : 50 Earth dmg + Daze + Bleed, 29s, 1 CD Man On The Moon: PEP + Regeneration + Damage Boost, 25s, 2 CD Skills Group 3 Tough As Steel : AoE 45 Steel dmg + Daze, 20s, 2 CD Stunning Strike : 50 Special dmg + Mega Stun, 15s, 2 CD Space Sand : AoE 45 Earth dmg + Quicksand, 25s, 2 CD Special Ophiuchus Bio:After years, Ophiuchius and his snake have reached a state of absolute harmony. They joined Slithex and Eggeater's new alliance. They have been assigned to stop Mountitan from his rampage. However, the greek gods have found out what had happened and have sent Minotaurus after him... New Stuff: Sneaky: This monster's moves aren't effected by other monsters' traits Stealth Poison: Deals Nature damage equal to 15% of total life and reduces damage by 20%, Ignores shields, Lasts 3 turns. WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP Hedgy (TastyCaik) Meet Hedgy! He travels from realm to realm, challenging the fastest of their worlds to a race. He's never lost yet. Now this wizard has come to Monster Legends to show VoltaiK and Mercurius who's the real "Fastest Thing Alive" Moveset Default Skills Tail Whip: 20 Special damage, 15s 0 cooldown Knuckle Dust: 20 Light damage, 15s, 0 cooldown Skills Group 1 Insta Shield: Team Metallophobic Shield, 0s 3 cooldown Acoustic Drill: 55 Light damage + AoE Slow, 27s 2 cooldown Tail Light: AoE 45 Light damage + Blind, 27s 2 cooldown Skills Group 2 Hyper Sound Waves: AoE 40 Special damage + Quicksands, 27s 2 cooldown Light Speed: 10 Light damage x7 and heals by 5% for every hit that lands, 0s 2 cooldown Healing Ring: Team NER + Regeneration, 17s 2 cooldown Skills Group 3 Speed of Sound: 35 Special damage + Single PER twice and Trait Disable + Self 2 Extra Turns, 41s 4 cooldown Super Phonic: Team Double Damage + Self Haste and Evasion, 21s 3 cooldown Havoc Control: AoE Time Stop, 22s 2 cooldown Special Phonic Dash: AoE PER + Single PER and Trait Disable before AoE 120 Light damage. Esmelter (Epikart) Esmelter is a deadly opponent, thanks to his ability to detach his own body parts and use each one just as effectively as his others. The biggest highlight, however, is the seemingly infinite pool of fists he stores inside the furnace his head resides in, which he can launch towards his foes at the speed of sound. No one knows where these arms come from, or how he gets so many and still has so much space, but it doesn’t really matter when you’re being ceaselessly punched at every angle by arms burning hotter than molten lava. Role: Torturer Skill Group 1 Slug of Oddities - AoE Random Torture Effect, 25s, 1 CD Punch in the Eyes - AoE 20 Special dmg + Blind + Minor Blind, 27s, 1 CD Kinetic Advantages - Random Weakness Effect + Self Random Hater Effect, 24s, 0 CD Skill Group 2 Infected Scrapes - AoE Bleed + Poison + Self Extra Turn, 28s, 2 CD Distracting Sunlight - 50 Special dmg + Guard Down + Sunburn, 29s, 1 CD Clear Any Guard - AoE Double PER + Self Extra Turn, 34s, 1 CD Skill Group 3 Fists of Chaos - AoE 45 Special dmg + Nightmares OR Curse, 30s, 1 CD Buried in the Core - 45 Special dmg + Quicksand + Ignite + Burn, 32s, 2 CD Just the Right Angle - Self 50% Triple Damage + 40 Fire dmg + Stun, 35s, 1 CD Special Flaming Fistnado - AoE 75 Fire dmg + Burn + Ignite + Sunburn Seraphim Seraphim was born part angel, part demon. He has gone from heaven to hell and back more times than anyone can remember. The Good and Evil Legions decided that he fits in with neither angels nor demons, so his soul is condemned to a lonely existence. Role: Attacker/Curser Skill Group 1 Furta Minor - 40 Special dmg + 100% Life Steal, 18s, 0 CD Crus - 35 Light dmg + Self 40% Shield, 21s, 1 CD Hebes - 50 Dark dmg + Nightmares, 26s, 0 CD Skill Group 2 Vita Furantur - 50 Special dmg + 100% Life Steal, 27s, 1 CD Lucent - 45 Light dmg + Self 50% Shield, 28s, 2 CD Aequaliter Nubila - AoE 40 Dark dmg + Nightmares Skill Group 3 Rapto - AoE Dark + Light Weakness + Self Extra Turn, 13s, 4 CD Lucis - 50 Light dmg + AoE Total Blind, 30s, 2 CD Dubius - AoE 35 Light dmg + Sunburn + Daze, 30s, 2 CD Special Dark and Light - Self NER and PER + AoE PER and NER before dmg + AoE 80 Special dmg Rosanha My petals are red, and you’re feeling quite blue. Please do not worry, it will all end soon. I may look quite leafy, but I come from the abyss. Don’t raise your guard, though, nothing’s at all amiss. Don’t mind at all as I munch on your spine, I just want to be with you and forever combined. It’s true that I live on your love and your joy, but that doesn’t matter. You’re Barbatos’ toy. Role: Attacker Skill Group 1 I’m Sorry - 40 Nature dmg + Guard Down, 27s, 0 CD I’m Too Dirty - Self NER + Extra Turn, 31s, 2 CD We Need to Talk - 45 Special dmg + Lifesteal, 29s, 0 CD Skill Group 2 We Should See Others - AoE 40 Nature dmg + Guard Down, 30s, 1 CD I’m Not Good Enough - Self 50% Heal + Damage Boost, 34s, 2 CD I Can’t Do This - 70 Special dmg + Lifesteal, 35s, 0 CD Skill Group 3 Kiss Me, Darling! - 70 Nature dmg + Stun, 34s, 1 CD I’m Not Like Other Plants! - Self Double Damage + Double Life + Extra Turn, 37s, 2 CD We Need Space - 85 Special dmg + Lifesteal, 38s, 1 CD Special Take My Thorn in Marriage! - AoE 75 Special dmg + Mega Possession + Triple Damage Fire Lion A long time ago, when the world was inhabited by largely common monsters, Fire Lions were among the most feared predators. Then, the Firesaurs arrived, and hunted them to extinction. However, one survived. Archaeologists accidentally awakened it, and it went on a killing spree, eating every Firesaur it could find. Soon, it got strong enough to start consuming Legendaries. The Warmasters managed to imprison it, but it is even now plotting to escape.... Starting Skills Razor Claw (25 Physical dmg, 10s) Blazing Bite (30 Fire dmg + Burn, 17s) Skill Set 1 Leo Impetum (35 Special dmg + Bleed, 27s, 0 CD) Pyro Charge (40 Fire dmg + Ignite + Damage Boost, 1 CD) Lion Flamethrower (AoE 35 Fire dmg + Burn + Ignite, 40s, 4 CD) Skill Set 2 Mighty Roar (Team Double Damage + Team Double Life + Team Haste + 30s, 3 CD) Death to Firesaurs! (Team Burn Hater + 3-Turn AoE Trait Disable + AoE Burn+PER, 35s, 3 CD) Lava Splash (80 Fire dmg, 30s, 1 CD) Skill Set 3 Burn Sting (55 Special dmg + Burn + Poison, 25s, 1 CD) Firesaur Steak (50% heal + Regeneration + Damage Boost, 0s, 2 CD) Dragon Onslaught (85 Fire dmg + Burn + Bleed, 35s, 3 CD) Special The Lion KIng (75 AoE dmg + Burn + Ignite + Sunburn + Team Double Damage) Thunderon (WookieThere) Type: Special/Thunder Thunderon is an ancient spirit of the forest. His wisdom can be both healing and lethal. You’ll want him to take your side. Rank: SS+ Role: Attacker / Support Skills Group One: Lightning Horns: AoE 35 thunder damage + Self Extra Turn, 12s, 0 CD Healing Foliage: Single Ally NER + 50% Life Regen, 13s, 0 CD Flame Tree: 45 fire damage + Self Extra Turn, 10s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Lightning Spikes: AoE 45 thunder damage + Shock + Self Extra Turn, 26s, 1 CD Ecosystem Regeneration: Team NER + 35% Life Regen + Regeneration, 17s, 1 CD Lightning Wood: 65 thunder damage + Shock, 11s, 0 CD Skills Group Three: Hook Charge: 55 thunder damage + Shock + Self Extra Turn, 20s, 1 CD Spirit Of The Forest: Single Ally NER + 100% Life and Stamina Regen + Extra Turn, 30s, 3 CD Forest Wrath: 70 thunder damage, 0s, 0 CD Special: Wildwood Spirit: Team NER + 100% Life and Stamina Regen + Double Damage + Evasion + Self Extra Turn Recommended Moveset Stealing Voltaik's Thunder Lightning Spikes Hook Charge Forest Wrath/Flame Tree Spirit Of The Forest #TeamTrees Spirit Of The Forest Forest Wrath Lightning Spikes Ecosystem Regeneration Nautilus-1 (WookieThere) Type: Special/Metal Nautilus-1 is the leader of a fleet of mechanical sea creatures deployed to protect the oceans against any possible menace. Watch out, fishermen! Rank: SS+ Role: Attacker/Denier Skills Group One: Concussion Shot: 35 special damage + Freeze, 24s, 0 CD Castaway Strike: 45 metal damage, 24s, 0 CD Electromagnetic Blast: AoE 35 metal damage + Metal Weakness, 24s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Arctic Shot: 55 special damage + Megafreeze + Drowned, 26s, 1 CD Pressure Strike: SIngle PER + 60 metal damage, 24s, 1 CD Surface Strike: 70 metal damage, 0s, 0 CD Skills Group Three: Glacier Blast: AoE 45 special damage + Freeze + Drowned, 35s, 2 CD Prey Becomes Hunter: AoE PER + 15 metal damage + 50% Chance of Metal Weakness + Self Extra Turn for each enemy hit, 28s, 2 CD Immediate Response: 75 metal damage + Shock + Daze, 29s, 1 CD Special: Orbital Ion Cannon: AoE PER + 80 metal damage + Mega Freeze + Drowned + Metal Weakness Recommended Moveset Endless Hunting Prey Becomes Hunter Glacier Blast Surface Strike Arctic Shot/Pressure Strike Panzus (WookieThere) Type: Special/Magic The good thing about Quixote having his head in the clouds is that he has his squire Panzus there to bring him back down. With his proverbs and logic, this once peasant worker is faithful in protecting Quixote on his quest and in battle. Rank: SS+ Role: Support Skills Group One: My Only Wealth Is Proverbs: 40 earth damage, 23s, 0 CD A Remedy For Everything: Single Ally NER + Control Immunity + Evasion, 0s, 0 CD Asleep, Everyone Is The Same: Single Ally Legendaryphobic Shield + Ironophobic Shield, 33s, 1 CD Skills Group Two: Each Tuesday Has Its Sunday: 50 special damage + Team NER + Regeneration, 20s, 1 CD Nothing To Answer: 35 magic damage + Team Random Hater Effect, 22s, 0 CD Lucky Has Nothing To Worry: 45 magic damage + Team Random Phobic Sheild, 30s, 0 CD Skills Group Three: Yours The Blame, Mine The Shame: 55 special damage + Team Damage Boost, 20s, 1 CD Come For Wool, Go Back Shorn: Team NER + Control Immunity + Torture Immunity, 30s, 0 CD For Everything Except Death: Team NER + Legendaryphobic Shield, 28s, 2 CD Special: Good Silence Is Called Sancho: Single PER + PER + 100% Chance of Instakill Recommended Moveset Quixote's Sidekick (Support/Buffer) For Everything Except Death Come For Wool, Go Back Shorn Nothing To Answer Yours The Blame, Mine The Shame Endless Health (Support/Healer) For Everything Except Death Come For Wool, Go Back Shorn Lucky Has Nothing To Worry Each Tuesday Has Its Sunday Bonnie Bark (WookieThere) Type: Special/Fire Bonnie Bark has earned a reputation of being the most cunning in the canine clan, and rightfully so. Highly respected by her mafia brothers, this seductive thief is notorious for using her beauty to get her way. Careful not to flirt, or you’ll be flirting with danger. Rank: SS+ Role: Denier/Support Skills Group One: Passion Felony: Single Ally NER + Stamina Regeneration + Regeneration, 0s, 0 CD Light, Please?: 24 special damage + Stun, 22s, 0 CD Where's Clyde?: 30 fire damage + Possession + Blind, 26s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Lawlessness Love: Single Ally NER + 50% Life Regen + Double Damage + Precision, 23s, 1 CD Playful Pose: Single Trait Disable + 40 special damage + Mega Stun, 53s, 0 CD Canine Fatale: Single PER + 50 fire damage + Mega Possession + Blind, 27s, 1 CD Skills Group Three: Avoid Gibsland: Team NER + 30% Life Regen + Damage Boost + Precision, 38s, 1 CD Attraction Distraction: AoE Trait Disable + 35 special damage + Stun + Blind, 23s, 2 CD Weapon Of Mass Distraction: AoE PER + 40 fire damage + Mega Possession + Total Blind, 30s, 3 CD Special: The Trails End: AoE PER + Trait Disable + 85 fire damage + Possession Recommended Moveset Tiny Al Weapon Of Mass Distraction Attraction Distraction Avoid Gibsland/Lawlessness Love Canine Fatale/Playful Pose Chordim (WookieThere) Chordim is a very powerful wizard. He uses his magic against the dark forces and from time to time he even creates useful tools for battle, like the Quarantine Kit and the Hawk Lens. He’s a wise guy! Rank: SS+/OP-''' '''Role: Denier Skills Group One: Aesopus: Single PER + 35 magic damage, 21s, 0 CD Lemegeton: Single 35 magic damage + 50% Chance of Random Control Effect, 23s, 0 CD Eleusis: Single 35 special damage + 50% Chance of CDA, 24s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Bartzabel: Single 30 magic damage + Random Mega Control Effect + Random Torture Effect, 30s, 2 CD Kether: AoE PER + Self Extra Turn, 25s, 2 CD Goetia: Single 50 special damage + CDA + Blind + Shock, 29s, 1 CD Skills Group Three: Gebruach: Single 40 magic damage + Two Random Control Effects, 30s, 1 CD Equinox: AoE 25 magic damage + Random Control Effect, 31s, 2 CD Cannon Missae: Single CDA + 45 special damage + AoE CDA + Shock, 34s, 2 CD Special: Magicus Speculus: Team NER + Skill Mirror (3-turn) + Positive Effects Protection Recommended Moveset Sherezar's Apprentice Kether Equinox Cannon Missae Gebruach/Goetia Rhodent (WookieThere) Type: Special/Thunder Enemies usually don't know how they got injured when facing Rhodent. He's simply too quick for the eye. If you see a flash, you're probably already dead. Rank: SS-''' '''Role: Attacker Skills Group One: Dazzling Ball: 35 thunder damage + Self Extra Turn, 10s, 0 CD Increase: Self NER + Damage Boost + Extra Turn, 22s, 0 CD Transfusion: 30 special damage + 100% Life Leech, 18s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Speed Ball: 40 thunder damage + Shock, 23s, 0 CD Invigorate: Self Double Damage + 50% Stamina Regen, 0s, 0 CD Dark Transference: 50 special damage + 100% Life Leech, 27s, 1 CD Skills Group Three: Conductive Blast: 60 thunder damage + AoE Thunder Weakness + Self Extra Turn, 27s, 1 CD Reinforce: Self NER + 100% Life Shield, 26s, 1 CD Drain Ball: 75 special damage + 100% Life Leech + Bleed, 25s, 2 CD Special: Massive Discharge: AoE Thunder Weakness + 75 thunder damage + Stun + Self Extra Turn Recommended Moveset The Wisdom of Our Master Conductive Blast Drain Ball Speed Ball/Dazzling Ball Increase Kaori (Cyber) Type: Special/Thunder Kaori was born into a family of admired samurai warriors, but her fate was marriage and homemaking. She had other personal plans, though. Using the elaborate armor of the samurai to conceal her gender, she attended samurai school to become the first female samurai. Role: Attacker/Torturer Skills Group One: Forbidden Haiku: 30 Special damage + AoE 50% chance of applying Sunburn and Bleed, 14s, 1 CD Cote Men Do: 30 Thunder damage + Extra Turn, 23s, 2 CD Renzoku Waza: 30 Special damage + AoE 50% chance of applying Sunburn, Bleed, Shock + Extra Turn, 24s, 3 CD Skills Group Two: Fear no Dark: True Vision + Control Immunity + Pierce + PEP + Extra Turn, 26s, 2 CD Be Water: Double Damage + Torture Immunity + Stamina Regen + PEP + Extra Turn, 26s, 2 CD Shikake Waza: 60 Thunder damage + Extra Turn, 16s, 3 CD Skills Group Three: Star Killer: 70 Light damage + Blind + Sunburn + Bleed, 18s, 1 CD Shocking Onslaught: 70 Thunder damage + Stun + Shock + Bleed, 18s, 1 CD Deadly Haiku: AoE PER + 40 Special daamge + Sunburn + Shock + Bleed, 30s, 3 CD Special: Kirikaeshi: Deal massive Thunder damage to 1 enemy and then to all enemies, applies Bleed to 1 and then to all enemies, gives 2 Extra Turn. Primigenius (Cyber) Type: Special/Earth Primigenius reigned over the Ancient Monster World until Lord Mammoth and the Mammoth Men slaughtered his race. Now that Lord Mammoth is the only remaining Mammoth Man, Primigenius wants to finish him off once and forever. Role: Controller/Tanker/Supporter Skills Group One: Decrepit Rush: 40 Earth damage + Regenaration, 25s, 0 CD Venerable Stomp: 50 Earth damage + AoE 50% chance of applying Quicksand and Daze to all enemies, 20s, 0 CD Exhausted Wall: AoE 30% Life Shield, 23s, 0 CD Skills Group Two: Fossil Rush: Single PER + 60 Special damage + Self 30% Heal + AoE Regeneration + PEP, 28s, 1 CD Oldish Remains: AoE Blind + Daze + Quicksand + Stun, 35s, 2 CD Ancient Wall: Self 75% Life Shield + AoE 50% Life Shield + 50% Damage Mirror, 30s, 3 CD Skills Group Three: Elderly Rush: AoE PER + AoE NER + Self 30% Heal + AoE Regeneration + PEP, 30s, 2 CD Aged Remains: Single PER + 75 Earth damage + MegaStun + Daze, 27s, 2 CD Enfeebled Wall: AoE Double NER + Single 100% Life Shield + MegaTaunt + 100% Damage Mirror, 30s, 3 CD Special: Ancient Breakdown: Removes positive effects twice from all enemies. Deal massive Earth damage to all enemies, applies MegaStun, Blind, Daze, Quicksand to all enemies. Category:Idea Forums